Winndore
The Winndore (officially known as the Australasian Civil War) was a major conflict during the Greater Decade's War, taking place on the Australian Continent. The war was fought between the United Aboriginal Alliance and Australasian Bloc. It would be a war for the political and social future for the Australian continent, with a fascist white-supremacist government dueling against a socialist Aboriginal resistance. The war would see the greatest death and destruction to ever occur on the Australian homeland. Cause The Greater Decade's War would be a global conflict between the Weltreich and Nuuk Empire. During this era, Australia was controlled by a Reich semi-independent ally, the Australasian Bloc. The Bloc was a racist, fascist regime lead by Gregory Armstrong and the Colloquium. Together, Armstrong and the Colloquium would enact laws that made non-Aryans be immediately sentenced to death. With the Reich's elite SS, Aboriginal Australians, the largest minority in Australia, would be forced into hiding. Many would find refuge in Turnhand Towns (named after the minister of the interior of the bloc, Michael Turnhand,) these being former mines and abandoned and forgotten wartime bunker. These Turnhand Towns would become sprawling literal underground cities. In them, fostered a great hatred for the White Fascists who forced them there, making many of the Aboriginals turn to Communism and Socialism. As the GDW raged on, the Reich was making great gains in Asia, much to the spite of the Nuuks. So to turn the tide of the war in Asia, along with a planned invasion of Indonesia and invasion of Japan, the Nuuks planned to began a mass revolt and uprising in the Bloc. As to create disorder for when their invasion begins. They would do this by hacking Bloc stations and sending propaganda to the masses and to give money and resources to those who oppose the Bloc. Operation Blizzard, as it had dubbed, would track down and find resistance movements in the Bloc. Blizzard would be spearheaded by Nuuk minister of war, Ulva Sirmiq. Sirmiq would even go as far as to personally fund the operation himself. After contacting the large resistance movement, the democratic Aborjine, lead by Julius Wallong, located in Sussmeor (Perth). And the Marxist Bunji Resistance, lead by Matilda Warraga, located north of Sussmeor. The two, large resistance movements would join together and form the United Aboriginal Alliance, supported by the Nuuks, to finally liberate their oppressed comrades and to bring freedom to their homeland. Soon, it was going to be easy to understand, this was not going to be a small-scale riot, this was beginning of a civil war. Beginnings On the 21st of September, 2992, Aboriginal militia men burst out of their bases and stormed Sussmeor, to the complete shock and horror of the citizens. The heavily armed militia, equipped with advanced military-grade weapons and even several tanks, completely wiped out the mere police force. The entire city would fall in less than an hour, the Aboriginal banner would fly with pride, among the city's townhall. Quickly, almost simultaneously, many more stormings would occur in other surrounding towns and cities, all having the same result. In just an hour, the UAA would occupy an area comparable to that of the Benelux. Wallong, wishing to fully capitalise on this outstanding victory, would personally lead his troopers to expand their control. Quickly, the well-trained and prepared Aborignals outpaced and outplayed the shocked and unprepared Australs. Wallong's plan was to quickly rush up the Western Coast, to obtain the industrial Xlands. But to save his flank, would send his right hand man, Albert Freeman, to advance in the East, trusting him with half of his forces. While Wallong planned, the eager and ambitious Matilda would kick start a quick and rushed invasion directly to the Xlands, under the supervision of her most trusted adviser, Herald Wayne, a genius tactician. All the meantime, news had just gotten to Armstrong, who was, while shock, not completely surprised. Armstrong, however, was not going to stand any resistance and demanded that they "crushed into dirt" The Bloc's marshal, Leonidas Terrax, however, saw the uprising as a distraction, wanting to instead send armies to fight for the Reich in Asia and Africa. The two prestigious tacticians would argue over how to deal with the uprising, Armstrong wanting a swift defeat, whilst Terrax believed it was too irrelevant and that the states will sort it out themselves. Ironically, this bickering in the hierarchy would benefit the UAA, giving it precious time to consolidate and prepare. Wallong was finished planning and had already launched his offensive. Now, as UAA forces march towards the vital Xlands unmatched, the governor of the Xlands, Vincent Ossell, demanded that someone stop Wallong's unstoppable march. Armstrong (now reluctantly having to follow under the guidance of Terrax, despite him being of superior rank, due to Colloquium siding in his favour,) would send upstart general Esson Araelleon. Araelleon, a young,intelligent general and commander of the 1st Army, realised early on, that to defeat the UAA must be quick, else the Nuuk forces arrive and wipe the floor with the Bloc. Araelleon would quickly send forces to cut the storming UAA tanks, running up the Trite river, in half. Freeman would set camp along the Trite river, hearing of the upcoming Bloc attack. Destroying all nearby bridges, Freeman was determined now to let Araelleon cross, in his own words, "Let them swim across the Trite." But what Freeman didn't predict was when awoke one morning, he looked outside to see thousands of paratroopers falling from the sky. Artillery fires in the sky, despite this, Freeman and his division was captured. Hearing of the news, Wallong would send a special task force to recapture Freeman, the Delivery Division. The DD, however, upon reaching the small town of Phaellex (the town Freeman based in), they only found a city in ashes, and more importantly, Freeman hanging from a flagpole, bearing the Bloc's flag. After being reported the news, Wallong was greatly moved. It was only now, that he realised that this war could cost more than he thought. This was a lesson he had only know learned, one that Matilda did not. For earlier that week, Matilda planned the invasion over the Trite river. She would send wave after wave of soldiers, all being slaughtered. Matilda, stubborn, sent more and more. As the "Trite ran red," Wallong was furious with Matilda, demanding she stop her offensive. Matilda, with her pride on the line, denied. She only went harder and harder. Wallong was furious, Matilda was wasting too many vital brave men. Once more, Wallong ordered Matilda stop, but the order (being transmitted from Sussmeor to the river city of Trissell, near the Trite,) was intercepted by Bloc spies. Seeing how close the UAA was to breaking on the Trite, would send this information to the Bloc. Armstrong, upon hearing the news, was frilled. He would send General Wilbeort Draessell, a trusted and respected official, to cross the Trite and finally end this troublesome uprising. Draessell, despite his skill, was filled with great overconfidence in his forces, and a lack of understanding for the Aboriginal strength. He would only devote a mere five hours into his plan, which he called Plan Grey. Mass amounts of Bloc troops prepared for a cross of the Trite and invasion of the occupied lands. Arming along nearly the entire Trite river, Draessell began his plan shortly after. While before the operation began, Wallong and Matilda were having another argument, this time in person, in Trissell. While having the argument, a low-ranking officer shortly busted into the room, panting. He quickly said, "the bloc, they're-they're crossing the Trite. As both Matilda and Wallong raced outside, they saw the dark night being lit by artillery fire. On the massive, wide river, large transports heading for them. Quickly, reports came in, telling of the same scenario, across the entire Trite river. This was a massive invasion, and UAA high command was caught completely off-guard. To make matters worse, Araelleon was swooping across the captured Xland provinces in a blitzkrieg, heading straight for Sussmeor, the provisional capital of the UAA. Matilda, in awe at the scenario, never seeing combat personally, was completely silent. Whereas Wallong, a harden veteran, was welling for his commanders and such. He quickly organised a vague plan, "Let them arrive in hell!" Quickly, transmitted to the troops in the north, to fall back against the Caessite, and to defend from there. But more importantly, Wallong had to deal with the current issue that directly stared him in the face, from across the Trite. The longer he took, the closer those transports got. Wallong quickly organised artillery, it wouldn't help how whether, the artillery missed. It seemed hopeless, Wallong was caught too early. But as all hope was lost, form the skies came down bombers, not Bloc bombers, but those described with Nuuk emblems. The bombers blitzed across the sky, in seconds, the transports exploded. In a move that shocked both Wallong and Draessell. Previously, the Bloc airforced rained supreme over the non-existent UAA air force. A few seconds later, an officer told Wallong that the long awaited Nuuk reinforcements have arrived. Draessell, now having lost a third of his army just from that attempted crossing, pulled back, in order to regroup. In the north, Araelleon was stalled due to him outpacing his fuel supply, and due to Nuuk bombings. Draessell was furious, the seemingly easy plan was completely foiled. Upon hearing the news, Terrax was furious, demanding that Draessell be hanged for treason. This angered Armstrong, despite trying to keep his cool, was enraged by the elderly marshal. The two, like usual, got into another grand argument. The famed Nuuk forces would soon land in Perth, under the command of general Asok Qulaarpit. Qulaarpit was a trained and harden general, he knew how to fight, earning the respect of Wallong. But, now jealous of his victory, Matilda arose from her silence, demanding that Qulaarpit merely advice, to let the Aboriginals liberate themselves, without the help of the Nuuks. Insulted, Qulaarpit was about to respond with an argument, but Wallong quickly intervened. Angered by the state of things, Wallong went into a rage at Matilda, telling her that she was getting in the way in victory. He also put the blame for the Trite crossing on her, pointing out that the men responsible for UAA intelligence, were under her command. Upon hearing how the UAA government was split into two sections, Qulaarpit was completely shocked and embarrassed. He told Wallong that if he wants to succeed in the war, that he must take direct control, with Matilda only holding them down. Wallong would explain that this government was necessary due to UAA being an alliance between the Aborjine and Bunji. Qulaarpit would suggest that, instead, maybe try to purposely discredit and dishonour Matilda, through giving her tasks she'll no doubt fail. Wallong, being a man of honour, was shocked and somewhat disgusted by this, even more so because of it coming from a respected Nuuk official. But, Wallong, being a realist, saw that Matilda was the one holding the UAA down. So, in a few meetings for plans, Wallong talked about needing a plan to Caessex, which had fallen to Araelleon. Matilda, being egotistical and wanting glory, said she would easily be able to do it. To her surprise, Wallong didn't disagree, instead allowing her to do her bidding. But the UAA wasn't the only one planning, Terrax and Armstrong, both being yelled at by Vustark van Veergen, Weltfuhrer of the Weltreich, were forced to work together. The two, despite their arguing and, what seemed like, hatred towards each other, would show to be a deadly combo. Mid-War The two marshals of the Bloc would work together to create Plan Black, a plan to push from the northern Xlands to Sussmeor. Once more, Araelleon would be trusted in executing the plan. But to make sure, they would send Edwin Laurd, as so Araelleon did exactly what they wanted. Angered by this, Araelleon would complain that this was unnecessary, only to have them strengthen Laurd's grip. Dreessell, at this point, was preparing once more to cross the Trite, this time he would not fail. As the Bloc prepared, so did the UAA, being able to crack the Bloc's transmissions and gain info about Plan Black. Wallong, along with Qulaarpit, realised this was far too important for Matilda, so they would decide to plan themselves. Their plan, let the Bloc come and crash into a wall of defenses, then launch a surprise offensive to catch them off guard. Operation Marshal was to be a top secret, not even Matilda would be allowed to know about it. But there was an exception made, this being to Herald Wayne, someone Wallong and Qulaarpit both agreed was a great tactician and someone to join them in the plan. Wayne, a staunch ally of Matilda, would be told about the Marshal, and how he mustn't tell Matilda, encase she do something outrageous. Now prepared, Armstrong and Terrax began Plan Black. Hundreds, upon hundreds, of tanks advanced across the grasslands of the Xlands, flying above them were hundreds of fighters and bombers. Battleships follow them, with three being able to follow closely, thanks due to the great width of the Trite. Soon, the tanks and infantry of the Bloc met the UAA. As artillery rained down like hellfire on the trenchlines. But they did not break, "they were strong, brave men. They were steel walls!" Wayne would say. Unable to punch through, Araelleon commanded a mass bombing. But, unlike before, the Bloc's airforce had competition. Large dogfights covered the air surrounding the Trite. Artillery fire from both sides destroyed the surrounding the environment. As the smoke from battle lifts from the ground, it revealed panzers blitzing towards the UAA forces. They would do serious damage, but still they held strong. Around the same time, Draessell once more began to cross. The situation, though it seemed bleak at first, was far from a failure. After hours of combat in the grasslands, panzers lay wrecked, soldiers bodies can be seen dead in the bright green grass, contrasting the grey, rainy sky. Draessell, despite successfully landing, was bogged down. Now was the time for the true counteroffensive to begin. UAA soldiers stormed from their trenches, swiping away Bloc troopers. brand new, formidable Nuuk tanks lead the charge. As UAA bombers rained hell on Bloc forces, Draessell would be shocked to see a mass wave of tanks infantry come down a hill, all the meanwhile artillery firing at him. Now fearful and worried, Draessell demanded an immediate evacuation and to retreat behind the Trite once more. But seeing his boats and transports being blown up and ripped away from Nuuk bombers and fighters, Draessell realised there was no retreat. Now, with his confidence and ego destroyed, Draessel would stand among his men as a wreck. They look on in horror as their general refused to surrender, thus he took the easy way out. Now, without a commander, the Bloc forces, surrounded and running low on supplies, surrendered. Upon hearing the news, Terrax's anger was beyond belief, not only did Draessell fail greatly once more, but he didn't even have the honour to accept this. Armstrong, more was embarrassed. While Draessell' forces surrender, Araelleon would, however, be determined to stop the UAA from advancing any further. This contrasted the will of Laurd, who demand that Araelleon retreat. Araelleon ignored his superior and sent a panzer force to meet the UAA. The Battle of Caerrex (Carnavon) would be a large, urban tank battle. Panzers and tanks dueling one another in the streets of the city. In the end the UAA would be victorious, but at a cost. Laurd, angered by Araelleon defying his orders and now a defeat, would sack Araelleon. Shocked and startled, Araelleon refused being sacked, he demand that he stay in charge of the armies in the Xland region. "I will not be fired, I demand that I put reinstated immediately!" Araelleon yelled, "You have been denied!" Laurd shouted in response. Hearing this, Wallong and Qulaarpit both laughed and cheered, their biggest threat in the Xlands was now gone, and the Bloc command is fracturing. And so it was, Terrax and Armstrong, in a move that shocked no one, got into another argument. The two would continue arguing, for well over two hours. Though, it seemed like it would be their last. This grand argument, despite it seeming like it would go on forever, ended abruptly, when Terrax collapsed from a heart attack. He died on the spot, immediately. Now, with one of their heads of state now dead, this was the perfect time for another offensive, Wallong thought. By this point, Matilda had silenced, due the pressure from the Bunji Council. While Wallong and Qulaarpit planned once more for another offensive, Armstrong was having trouble finding a replacement for Terrax. The Colloquium wanted Federax Waellex, a general and commander of the 3rd Army, to become Chief of the Army, while Armstrong wanted Araelleon to return and take the position. The Colloquium, being of equal status to Armstrong, weren't having it, they saw Araelleon as too rash, undisciplined and too aggressive, the exact reasons Armstrong loved him. As the Bloc couldn't figure out who to command their forces, the disunity of the Bloc would play right into the UAA's hands, taking advantage of it. Wayne, in charge of a large force now, would plan Operation Imperos, an ambitious plan to capture all lands west of the Trite. After weeks of planning, Wayne was ready to begin. With the green light from Wallong and Qulaarpit, Wayne began his plan. One of the major factors for the UAA doing this was that, due to their cracking of the Bloc's transmissions, they saw there was a great anarchy in the Xlands. It was currently in political turmoil, Armstrong declaring martial law, Ossell being sacked, Laurd possibly attempting a coup against the new governor of the Xlands, Bernard Vollex. What was known, Waellex had marched into the Xlands and dissolved the government there, under the decree of the Colloquium. Wayne would now launch, the Xland, still in chaos over the dissolve and replacement with a temporary military government. Wayne would see much success, pushing deep into the Xlands, he captured Caessex, he captured Draedex, and he was going to capture Raess next. Waellex, upon hearing, demanded that the industry of the Xlands be destroyed, he wasn't going to allow the UAA to use it. Laurd greatly disagreed, saying this would be a terrible move, for when they recapture the land, what would they do? Waellex ignored Laurd, after all, Waellex was now in charge, he was accepted as Chief of Army, following Veergen's favouring towards the Colloquium. But soon, it was too late, Wayne was at the doorstep of Raess, the capital of the Xlands. Waellex had to retreat beyond the Maess, vowing to return. Wayne had captured the Xlands, following the bloody, but pivotal battle of Raess. Soon, due to Wayne, along with Wallong, advancing, Waellex was forced to retreat beyond the Trite River. Now all land west of the Trite, was under UAA control. This would be the turning point of the war. End-War Now, after weeks of preperation, Wallong and Qulaarpit had finally created a plan that would turn the tide of the war, if it were to be successful, the UAA would have the high ground. Using the captured industry of the Xlands, the great port cities of the Trite and the many Aboriginals now joining them; now was the time to strike. For not only was the UAA bolstering in strength, but the Bloc was fracturing. Armstrong, having tried several times, was yet to receive reinforcements from the Reich. Not only that, but the high command of the army was fracturing into pro-Waellex and pro-Laurd. Waellex was greatly embarrassed and ashamed of his retreat, causing many generals to become furious. One such general famously abandoned the Bloc, that general being Henry Morwitz, commander of the 12th Army. He had given the UAA vital information, making him an enemy of the state. The high command of the Bloc was complete chaos, sometimes orders wouldn't get through, due to either sabotage or incompetence. Not only was Waellex and Laurd trying to vie for power, but the dishonoured general Araelleon returned, now having the support of the veteran and elite troops. Araelleon would threaten and demand his rank to return, saying he's their only hope. This angered the Colloquium greatly, while somewhat impressing Armstrong with his audacity, yet no doubt terrifying him. As the war raged on, Armstrong assured Araelleon that he would be reinstated as a general for the Bloc, but he must wait. The only way to have Araelleon return is to wait for a major defeat, showing that Laurd and Waellex are not worthy. Unannounced to both Armstrong and the Colloquium, Araelleon agreed he needed to wait, for he had a new plan. One where he had to wait for the perfect moment. And soon, under the hard work of both Wallong, Qulaarpit and Wayne, they had made a new plan. Operation Interstellar would be the UAA's magnus opus. It would be, not only, their largest offensive, but also one of the largest in history. The UAA would cross the Trite, once and for all, and advance. Their plans were to march as far as Drosscaester (Darwin) and Adreoss (Adelaide). After tireless months of planning, spending nearly every hour and minute, perfecting their plan. Both Wallong and Qulaarpit would be proud, very proud. And now, seeing the Bloc disorganised, and seeing how they were completely unready, it would be the perfect moment. Prior to the attack, Waellex, who was previously stationed in Drosscaester, was relocated to central Australia. Seeing Waellex in the middle of transfer, his resources were cut short. And now, Operation Interstellar began. Bloc soldiers, on the other side of the Trite, watched in horror as hundreds of thousands of transport ships cross, being guarded by mass artillery and air bombing. This would be the critical moment, if they didn't succeeded in crossing the Trite fast and quickly, the whole operation would be a flop and possibly turn the war in favour of the Bloc. So that was why Wallong was determined to allow nothing, absolutely nothing, stand in his way, he was determined to succeed. Mass waves of UAA soldiers landed on the other side of the Trite, after the suspenseful few minutes of being berated by artillery and such. The Battle for the Trite River would be a giant, yet bloody battle. Millions of soldiers clashed, millions of tanks clashed, millions of planes clashed. Bloc soldiers fired down on UAA troopers from their bunkers, UAA soldiers finding refuge behind the many destroyed steel bridges. Soon, when the UAA successfully landed, they would forcefully push the Bloc back to the nearby towns and villages, following the destruction of Bloc bunkers. The fighting on the streets would prove dexterous for the Bloc, many commanders of the soldiers were killed prier to the bunker sieges. But one city would prove to be the hardest to obtain, that being the infamous city of Gaessang. For many bloody hours, UAA forces were being bogged down in ruthless street-to-street warfare. The commander of the Bloc forces, Albert Raesser, would prove himself to be a formidable opponent to the UAA commander, Jeremy Loraloo. It was only when Raesser was killed from artillery that the UAA and Loraloo could finally pass and capture the city. Though at a cost, being the bloodiest battle of the opening operation. Straessex, a wealthy and populist city on the coast of the Trite, despite its large status, would easily fall. Ussell, the city at the very bottom of the Trite, through heavy fighting and bombing, would be literally wiped off the map. 98% of the city was destroyed. Other cities, notably Norrax, would also fall. Another city, proving to be difficult, would be Leossell, the capital of the Xlands. More would need to perish to secure the city. The fighting was so desperate there, that tanks and weapons were used instantly after being manufactured in the factories. Following the capture of the close-by cities on the Trite, would begin the second part of Interstellar. UAA forces would float down the Trite, capturing cities such as Goff and Arax. In only one day, the UAA had captured nearly the entirety of the Trite. But they weren't done yet, they must keep the initiative and continue the attack, less the Bloc reorganise and stop them in their tracks. One of the more surprising events in the civil war was the Tasmanian Uprisings, lead by whites who were fed up by the Bloc. They captured Tullex (Hobart) and quickly captured a majority of the island. It was a loss for the Bloc, for secret plans of removing the government there were in place, just encase any events were to happen. As the UAA advanced in the east, the Bloc high command was in panic. Waellex, who hadn't receive notifications on the attack, was caught unaware when his supply lines were completely destroyed by a large bombing force. Waellex was forced to halt his movement, and hide in makeshift trenches. But it would so happen that in the local area that Bloc soldiers found a Turnhand Towns, this being a highly populated one. When the Turnhand Towners arose and started attacking the forces there, Waellex was forced to restart his travel, under the heavy fire from bombers. Now running low on resources, Waellex sent a message, pleading for rescue, but these messages were intercepted by Nuuk radiomen. They would, obviously, send this to the UAA high command. By this point, they had advanced far beyond the Trite and were making their way along the Greater Xland Flatlands. Wayne, with a large army, would advance upwards to Drosscaester, aiming to capture the city. Qulaarpit was marching south to Adreoss. And Wallong made it his mission to march in the center, determined to capture Waellex. As Wayne fought bloody battles in the north and Qulaarpit in the south, Wallong was having trouble advancing due to the large Bloc reinforcements. Waellex, now reinforced, put his all into combating Wallong and stopping his advance. Whilst this duel of the marshals occured, Laurd had been given orders to stop the advance in the North. Laurd, now impatient and stressed, would fail his objective, demanding a large retreat, giving Drosscaester and the north to Wayne. For his failure, Laurd was finally sacked, being unanimously agreed upon by both Armstrong the Colloquium. Araelleon now gave one last warning, he demanded not his former position of general, but becoming a Field Marshal. The Colloquium would never agree, they would be seen weak if they bowed the knee to Araelleon. Now being denied multiple times, Araelleon was at his breaking point. He would retreat to the shadows, so he could regroup with his new allies. As Wayne marched through Drosscaester, pompous and berated by banners, Qulaarpit was blitzing through the southern flatlands. He quickly defeated any opposition he faced, he had finally reached the gates of Adreoss in only a few weeks. But Wallong was facing trouble, the Bloc reinforcements only grew and grew. This caused the entire front to bulge around the central Xlands. Now, the fighting had silenced. In a unanimous unofficial agreement, both the UAA and Bloc agreed to stop fighting, as to regroup and gather reinforcements. What would become Silent Sunday, an entire day was spent to regather and regroup, for both sides. Little to no fighting was made across the entire movement. During this brief period of peace, Wallong and Qulaarpit would prepare Operation Stellar. When the fighting finally began, the UAA was fully prepared, for they instantly launched Stellar. Wallong and Qulaarpit would make a gigantic blitz across the southern flatlands of Southern Australia. In a week, they had pushed deep into eastern Australia. On the other hand, Wayne was finding it extremely difficult to even advance in the north. The commander of the northern Bloc forces, Tollbeort Strax, would build mass fortification along the front, though they would be taken over, thus he built new fortification, and repeat. As Wallong and Qulaarpit grew closer and closer to Sydraess (Sydney), the Bloc government would fracture. Now, total war had been announced. Bloc society began to break down. As resources were taken away from civilian life to stop the UAA advance, cities and towns turned to chaos. It didn't help that now Maellbrex (Melbourne) had fallen and the UAA were closing in on Sydraess. The former capital, Osson (Canberra) had fallen a long time ago, the Bloc moving the government to Sydraess prior.) Saexa (Queensland), once being a crown jewel of the Bloc, had broken down and rebellious generals began their own armies and such, causing civil break-down of the region. A civil war had occurred within a civil war. As the UAA closed in on Sydraess, the government of the Bloc was basically destroyed. Armstrong, by this point was running around the city, yelling at soldiers to build makeshift forts with anything they had. The Colloquium was preparing to flee abroad, hoping to find refuge in Reich India. Now, Araelleon emerged from the shadows, being flanked by elite veteran troops and surprisingly, the Australian branch of the SS. They knew if they took control, the Bloc would still fall, they just wanted revenge on those who caused their fall. Armstrong and his Bloc troopers, mostly untrained civilians with some veterans, fought against Araelleon and his elite task force. Despite their advantage in skill, they couldn't compete to the mass waves of civilians. Araelleon would be kill himself when he fled to a ruined building, he wasn't going to allow Armstrong to take the glory of killing him. Now, the UAA had reached the gates of the broken Sydraess and besieged it. By this point, Armstrong's mental health was completely ruined. For days, Sydraess was destroyed by artillery and bombings, along with constant and deadly street fighting. Radical diehard Bloc civilians fought the battle-harden UAA soldiers. Armstrong, who was commanding his soldiers personally, had completely gone insane. The Colloquium, now realising retreat was impossible were going to commit suicide. But before they got the chance, the Staethall set on fire. As the building collapsed, Armstrong entered in alone, holding a sub-machine gun in his hand. He unleashed his fury and hatred of the Colloquium fully, he shot every single one and mowed them all down. He would die quickly after as the building collapsed on him. With no command, Sydraess fell. Waellex, by this point, killed himself, rather dying dishonoured, rather than being captured. Operation Stellar, being more commonly known as the Last March, would basically end the war. The remnants of the Bloc would easily be swept up by Wayne. With all leaders of the Bloc dead and the continental forces of the Bloc destroyed, Wallong declared victory. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Winndore Category:Civil Wars Category:AAR Category:Greater Decade's War Category:Australia